


Baby Teeth

by Bionicpiggy15



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Family Fluff, Little lab rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionicpiggy15/pseuds/Bionicpiggy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bree loses her first tooth, and freaks out. Donald explains to her why the tooth fell out, Adam and Chase are jealous. (Little lab rats)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Adam is 6, Bree is 5, and Chase is 4

Bree was playing with dolls, and realized how lonely she was playing by herself. 

She got up and saw her brothers playing with toy cars.

Smiling, she joined them on the floor, "do you want to play dollies with me?"

Adma shook his head, "no, dollies are boring! Chasey and I are playing with cool cars"

Chase nodded.

Bree crossed her tiny arms over her chest, "fine, I'll just get daddy to play with me"

The little girl jumped to her feet and ran to her father figure, "daddy, will you play with me?"

"Bree, I'm busy," Donald said, not looking up from his precious invention, "and I told you, don't call me daddy, call me Mr. Davenport"

"why?" Bree asked.

"Because" Donald replied, eyes still on the invention.

Bree sighed loudly, when Donald didn't react, she sighed loudly again, louder.

"if I get you a snack will that keep you quiet and away" Donald asked.

The toddler nodded.

Donald took a deep breath before getting up and going to the elevator.

Bree laughed, the looked so funny when he was mad!

The brilliant inventor came back to the lab with an apple.

The five year old took the apple, went and sat with her dolls.

She took a bite of the apple and something didn't feel right, she ignored it and took another bite.

She heard a squeak and something else was in her mouth other than the apple.

Bree spit the mouthful out on the floor, looked down at it, and gasped.

In the little pile was red spit and a tooth.

"What happened, I got you an apple" Donald asked.

"I spit blood" Bree said and started crying.

Adam and Chase ran over to see.

The four kids peered down at the blood and the tooth.

Donald joined them, "open up" he told Bree.

She opened her mouth and Donald looked inside.

"congrats, Bree, you lost your first tooth" Donald said.

When the three kids looked at him, confused, he explained, "when your mouth starts getting bigger, your baby teeth fall out and new ones grow in, it means your growing up"

Adam and Chase looked at her amazed, she laughed, then her face twisted in disgust.

She spit out blood and looked at Donald who grabbed a Kleenex and put it where her tooth used to be, "hold it there, it will stop bleeding soon"

Bree nodded.

Do and smiled, his little girl was growing up!

He then looked at Adma and Chase, they looked disappointed, "what's wrong, gies?" 

"Bree's growing up, why can't I?" Adam asked.

"just wait, you'll grow up soon, just enjoy being young while you can" Donald said, "be proud for your sister"

Adam smiled and nodded.

Donald watched him go talk to Bree about her tooth, then remembered Chase was still there, he turned to the little four year old, "are you ok?"

Chase nodded slowly, then shook his head, "I don't want them to grow up!"

"why?"

"they're older than me, I don't want them to leave me"

"Chase, that won't leave you"

"but you said they are growing up"

"yeah, but so will you"

Chase looked at Donald as if deciding to believe what he said, then shrugged and joined his older siblings, looking and talking about the tooth.

Donald watched the children, and wiped away a tear, they were growing up, someday they wouldn't need him.

Oh well, he would enjoy them while he had them, Donald ran to his 'kids' and hugged them tight.


End file.
